


Husband

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This a follow up to my piece called Father





	Husband

Husband   
Hi I would love to read any comments.

 

DOM  
I am sitting on my couch drinking trying so hard not to feel anything when I hear someone come in and I see lofty.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't back for another month"  
"I wasn't going to be but essie rang saying you needed me"  
"I'm fine"  
"Really is that why she told me that you have been going into work hung over for the past week"  
"So"  
"So that's not like you." "You a good doctor who would never put his patients at risk"  
"Yeah and you think you know me, well you don't" I get up and walk over to the window, I can't stand looking at him because I know he will leave as soon as I tell him. He come up behind me and hugs me.  
"Of course I know you, you sweet and kind and that's why I married you"   
"Oh lofty I wish that was true but I the truth is I'm a freak"  
"don't say that. Whatever is going on we can fix it"  
"There's no fixing this, no fixing me, I wish there was"  
"Just tell me"  
"Ok a couple of weeks ago I found out that I was adopted"   
"That doesn't change anything and it doesn't make you a freak" he says cutting me off   
"I know but there's more  
"Like what"   
"How about the fact I was only born because my father raped his own daughter" I turn around and see the disgust on his face I push past him and go to pack my things.

 

LOFTY  
I walk into our bedroom and see dom packing a bag  
"What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry I know you won't want anything to do with me so I will just get out of your life" I grab him and make him look at me   
"Don't be stupid, I love you and I always will"  
"How can you I am disgusting"  
"No you're not"  
"But what my father did-"  
"Is what he did, it wasn't you"  
"I know but I'm only here because of it so doesn't that mean i am evil"  
"No not at all, ok what he did was horrible. But you are amazing and beautiful and his actions don't define you" he breaks down sobbing in my arms and I just hold him. I hate that I haven't been here but I'm here now and I am going to show him the I love him with all my heart.

 

ANGIE  
I hear a knock on my door and see dom walk in with lofty. I point them to the seats in front of me  
"Dom I am so sorry you found out"  
"It's ok I just need to know why you didn't abort me"  
"Because I love you   
How can you I'm am just a reminder of what he did"  
"No when my father was hurting me all i wanted was to do was die but as soon as i held you that all changed because i love you and you were a gift"  
"Then why didn't you want me"  
"I did but i was scared of what he would do if he ever knew you were his son"  
"But why didn't you just tell someone about the abuse then he would have been locked up"  
"Because i knew nobody would believe me, to everyone else he was the prefect father, the perfect husband and I was just a a kid who got herself knocked up at 13 but I am glad I didn't tell anyone because then I would never have had chloe"  
"So why did you tell people when you were pregnant with chloe"   
"I didn't my mum came home early and found him in bed with me, if she Hadn't, I would never have told anyone"  
"I'm so sorry he did that to you"  
"Don't be, I never blamed you or chloe"  
"Do you think that chloe is a freak" lofty asks him  
"No of course not"  
"Then why are you one" lofty asks  
"I don't know"  
Lofty pulls dom into a hug and I know it will take time but we will make sure dom is ok


End file.
